Um Jantar a Dois :Versão: Sasuke&Sakura
by saty-chan
Summary: [ONESHOT]Uma vez que Tsunade bola um plano, ele sempre da certo. Principalmente quem é um jantar a dois, com a ajuda de um belo temporal. Eles sem amam, apenas precisavam de um, empurrãozinho... [Casal: Sasuke&Sakura]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e cia não me pertencem. E sim ao Kishimoto-sensei baka-mor P

**Casal:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Beta-Oficial-chan: **S2 Ino-chan S2 (**N/A:** Eu já esperava por isso xD)

**Sumario:** Uma vez que Tsunade bola um plano, ele sempre da certo. Principalmente quem é um jantar a dois, com a ajuda de um belo temporal. Eles sem amam, apenas precisavam de um, empurrãozinho...

'**Um jantar a dois Versão: Sasuke/Sakura'**

Já era noite em Konoha, belas estrelas iluminavam o céu escuro da cidade do fogo. Um jovem jounnin de cabelos negros e um belo par de obres ônix havia acabado de voltar de sua missão Rank B. A missão durou o dia inteiro, fazia meia hora que havia voltado com seu time, e agora eram exatamente nove horas da noite.

Como sempre, ele que entregaria os relatórios a Tsunade-sama. Kakashi tinha inventado algo para fazer e Naruto foi comer no Ichiraku. Sasuke não agüentava mais ouvir o loiro reclamar de fome na missão. Por fim, havia uma certa garota de cabelos róseos, que ele não a havia visto mais depois chegaram em Konoha. Ele não sabia o que ela tinha ido fazer.

Uchiha Sasuke rumava na direção do prédio da Hokage. Fitou o céu por alguns segundos, parecia que aquela noite seria calma e tranqüila. Pelo menos era o que ele esperava...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Então...? – disse a Hokage, fazendo sinal para que o Uchiha entrasse na sala.

- Os relatórios... – disse com seu humor de sempre, pondo umas pastas em cima da mesa.

Tsunade os examinou com cuidado, uma gota desceu pela sua testa e um suspiro de tédio foi ouvido. O Uchiha arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender:

- Nani?

- Sasuke... – suspirou – Onde esta o relatório da Sakura...? – perguntou calmamente, contendo a vontade de dar um croque na cabeça do Uchiha.

Sasuke sentiu uma gota surgir na sua nuca, ótimo, tinha esquecido de pegar o relatório com Sakura. Ou ela que tinha esquecido de entregá-lo.

- Vá buscar na casa dela, preciso deles HOJE Uchiha... – disse firmemente a Hokage.

Sasuke nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e sai do local. Não discutiria com a Hokage nee? Principalmente qual a Hokage era Tsunade. Parece que essa noite seria longa...

Tsunade viu a porta do escritório se fechar. Um sorriso maroto surgiu em sua face. Em seguida fitou uma pilha de papéis. Suspirou entediada, tinha que ler os relatórios do dia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke voltou a caminhar pelas estradas de Konoha, dobrou a esquina no Ichiraku e seguiu reto. Pode ouvir o falatório alto de Naruto, e as 'Frases de Banheiro' de Lee. Suspirou com tédio quando uma gota surgiu em sua testa.

Avistou um pequeno sobrado de cor amarelo, com uma escadaria para chegar á porta principal. Atravessou o portão de ferro e subiu os longos degraus.

Parou em frente à porta. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando sua mão rumava até a campainha.

Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke sentia algo assim...

Ainda mais direcionados a jovem Haruno?

Seria pelo fato de sempre ter sentido algo...

Mesmo que ele não soubesse o que realmente sentia?

Mesmo que ele fingisse não ter sentimentos algum?

Mesmo que todos soubessem que seu coração tinha um tipo de '_barreira de gelo_'?

Sasuke tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos vis, que vinham de alguma parte desconhecida de sua mente. Tocou a campainha.

O silêncio se fez no local, podia-se ouvir leves passos se aproximando da porta. Sasuke estava sentado em um dos murinhos na lateral direita da escada.

A porta se abriu, Sakura que antes tinha uma expressão despreocupada agora esboçava surpresa na face. "O que Sasuke estava fazendo na sua porta...?" Foi o que a garota pensou, antes de chamá-lo pelo nome vendo que ele ainda não a tinha visto:

- Sa-Sasuke-kun...? – chamou timidamente.

- Sakura... – disse o garoto, a fitando.

- O que... Você esta fazendo aqui...? – perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Uma pontada de esperança surgiu em seu frágil coração. Quem sabe ele... Teria vindo para pedir alguma coisa especial?

- Não me entregou seu relatório... – disse, friamente. Sakura pareceu levar um tapa, despistando todas as suas esperanças inúteis.

- Ah, isso... É, gomem eu não pude ficar para entregá-lo me machuquei e a Tsu- Foi cortada pelo garoto.

- Se machucou? Quando isso...? – perguntou, se levantando.

- Ah, na missão... Nada de mais... Bem, entre... – disse gentilmente, fazendo sinal para que ele a seguisse – Tenho que terminar essas ataduras...

Sasuke nada disse, apenas seguiu a garota, adentrando na casa espaçosa.

- Venha... Ou vai ficar aqui parado? – perguntou a garota em um tom brincalhão, sentando-se na cadeira da ponta da mesa de jantar redonda.

Sasuke sorriu singelamente, e encostou-se na parede ao lado da cadeira:

- Como se feriu...? – perguntou sem fitá-la. Estava preocupado, mas nunca, em hipótese alguma demonstraria algo.

- Lembra quando nos separamos...? – perguntou. Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, e ela continuou – Então... Eu fui até aquela cachoeira, a traz daquela parede de pedras rochosas. – disse, enquanto enfaixava o braço.

Sasuke a fitava, calado, esperando que ela continuasse. E ela continuou:

- Bem... Ai...

**-----------------------Flash Back _ON_-----------------------**

Sakura se esquivava dos shinobis que a haviam seguido até a cachoeira. Agora se equilibrava em uma rocha no pé da cachoeira. Estava cercada... Sentiu o vento das shurikens que passaram rente ao seu rosto.

Uma dor forte no braço a fez perder por alguns segundos a concentração e quase cair da pedra. Uma shuriken estava presa em seu braço, estava quase inteira dentro dele. De uma vez só arrancou a mesa, seu sangue escorria sem parar, manchando a água daquele lago.

Um dos shinobis tinha um sorriso vitorioso na face, ela se enfureceu. Juntou uma pequena quantidade de chakra nas mãos e as pousou sobre o ferimento. O mesmo se fechou um pouco já que ela parou o processo no meio do caminho... Sacou duas kunais e as jogou contra o inimigo, acertou em cheio, e ele caiu instantaneamente... Morto.

Todos os outros a olharam com uma expressão de surpresa, mas ela não cantaria vitória cedo. Uma coisa ela havia aprendido com Tsunade: "_Nunca cante vitória antes do inimigo estar a um nível abaixo que você..._". Resumindo, ao chão...

Sakura sentiu os braços serem laçados por trás, dois ninjas a seguravam. Cada um em um braço, um terceiro veio em sua direção com uma Katana em mãos. Sakura sorriu maldosamente, não se moveu.

Quando ele já estava a poucos passos dela, com sua força sobrenatural jogou os ninjas que a seguravam contra o terceiro. Fazendo com que os três se chocassem contra uma árvore. Mortos...

Os Shinobis arregalaram os olhos. Como uma frágil garotinha podia ter _AQUELA_ força. Como Kakashi costumava dizer: 'Nunca subestime Sakura'. Ele estava mais que certo...

Sakura saltou para desviar das kunais que vinham em sua direção. Um suspiro de tédio surgiu em sua face. Queria terminar com aquilo de uma vez. Sacou duas kunais, os mataria com apenas aquela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto quebrou a cabeça do shinobi que estava com o pergaminho. Sasuke se curvou, pegando um pergaminho no chão. Manchado de sangue. Se pôs ereto novamente, Naruto se afastou do homem morto e caminhou até o Uchiha:

- Esta feito...? – perguntou Kakashi, surgindo de trás das árvores.

- Tome. – falou o Uchiha, jogando o pergaminho para Kakashi.

- Onde Sakura está?

- Não sei Kakashi-sensei... – suspirou Naruto, limpando o suor da testa com uma toalha que havia tirado do bolso.

- Ótimo – bufou Sasuke.

- Vamos logo... – disse Kakashi, correndo na direção da cachoeira.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto parou estático quando saiu de trás dos arbustos. Haviam oito shinobis caídos pelo lago, formando um circulo. No centro dele estava ela, Sakura.

A kunoichi estava sobre uma pedra, seu braço esquerdo laçava a própria cintura. Sua cabeça antes abaixada, agora se esguia lentamente, enquanto a mão direita tirava delicadamente a franja de seu rosto.

Sasuke tinha os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos. Aquela cena era realmente muito bonita. Não que ele gostasse dessas coisas, mas... Negou com a cabeça quando um shinobi se levantou, meio cambaleante da água. Ia gritar pelo nome dela, mas ela foi mais rápida. Um movimento dela e o homem já estava morto.

Kakashi pensou se Jiraya podia fazer alguma cena parecida em '_Icha Icha Paradise_'.

Sakura suspirou entediada. Foi quando percebeu a presença dos amigos no local. Sorriu e acenou para os mesmo. Correu na direção deles sobre a água.

Sasuke queria sair logo dali, antes de cometesse alguma burrada. Virou de costas e saiu andando. Kakashi o seguiu. Naruto se importou mais em conversar com Sakura e contar a ela como estava bonita quando chegaram.

Nenhum deles reparou o machucado profundo da garota, que agora, voltava a se abrir.

**-----------------------Flash Back _OFF_-----------------------**

- Doze! – perguntou incrédulo.

- Horas, eu já sou forte Sasuke-kun, já sei me cuidar... – comentou enfaixando o braço.

- Sabe tanto que se feriu... – disse, fitando alguma coisa mais interessante na parede – Devia ter chamado por um de nós... – completou, se referindo a Ele, Naruto e Kakashi.

- Demo... – falou em tom baixo, fitando a faixa em seu braço esquerdo - Vocês estavam entretidos na missão, e tinham que achar aquele pergaminho... Não queria atrapalhar... – disse um pouco alterada, mas logo voltou a sua expressão serena de sempre.

Sakura sentiu uma veia saltar de sua testa quando a faixa desenrolou de seu braço. Caindo no chão. Sasuke que não a fitava, agora tinha uma expressão de surpresa ao ver o quão fundo era o ferimento.

- Não sabia que era tão... Grave – disse baixo, pra si mesmo.

- O que você disse Sasuke-kun...? – perguntou Sakura, o fitando.

- Nada – disse, friamente, com seu humor de sempre. Sakura sorriu de lado, Sasuke não havia mudado nada.

Voltou sua atenção para o braço machucado, pegou uma segunda faixa dentro da caixa de Primeiros Socorros e voltou a tentar se enfaixar...

Sakura corou instantaneamente quando sentiu o toque de Sasuke. O Uchiha agora segurava seu braço esquerdo com uma mão, e com a outra começava a enfaixar o braço da kunoichi.

- O... O que você esta fazendo! – perguntou, virando o rosto para esconder o rubor. Estava chegando perto das coradas de Hinata, e isso não era bom.

- Enfaixando seu braço...? – disse em forma de pergunta, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia. E era. Ele sabia que ela estava corada.

Um sorriso maroto surgiu na face do Uchiha, ele gostava de vê-la corada. Mesmo que aquilo não fosse do feitio dele. Terminou de enfaixar o braço da Kunoichi com um nó para segurar a faixa. Afastou-se dela, seu rubor já tinha ido embora na metade do procedimento de 'enfaixação'.

Sakura deu um grito baixo quando um forte trovão foi ouvido, chovia lá fora. Sasuke fitou a janela, a chuva parecia que ia apertar. Droga, ainda tinha que pegar o relatório e ir até a Tsunade.

- Tenho que levar seu relatório pra Tsunade-Sama, Sakura. Ela pediu que eu viesse aqui buscar...

- Nande? õ.o – perguntou confusa – Demo... Eu fui lá quando chegamos, por isso que não fiquei com vocês. Fui avisar que tinha me machucado e ia entregar o meu... Amanhã... – completou, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Nani! Mas ela- Sasuke sentiu uma veia saltar de sua testa. Tsunade e suas armações. Não acreditava que tinha caído em uma dessas.

Sakura riu baixo. Não acreditava que Tsunade tinha feito algo do tipo.

Sasuke ia dizer algo, mas Sakura gritou mais uma vez. Agora os trovões estavam aumentando. Havia acabado a Luz.

Sakura abraçou o próprio corpo, estava com um pouco de medo. Trovejou novamente e a Haruno tapou a própria boca para abafar o grito.

Sasuke ativou o Sharigan, podia enxergar no escuro com ele, normalmente. Viu a kunoichi tremendo um pouco, pensou em... Abraçá-la para tentar afastar aquele medo que transbordava de dentro da garota. Negou freneticamente com a cabeça. Desde quando pensava coisas do gênero?

Sakura suspirou. Por um segundo tinha se acalmado, no entanto, arregalou os olhos com uma expressão de surpresa:

- Droga! – exclamou, correndo na direção da cozinha, mesmo escuro, era como se ela estivesse enxergando perfeitamente. Isso era óbvio, ela morava lá, já devia estar acostumada.

Sasuke seguiu a garota em silêncio. A cozinha era iluminada pela luz da lua que adentrava pela janela entreaberta. A porta que dava para o quintal traseiro estava aberta, a jovem kunoichi estava parada na mesma. Fitando o lado de fora:

- Kuso... – murmurou – Minhas roupas... – completou, encostando a testa no batente da porta.

O quintal estava "inundado". A chuva já tinha apertado tudo o que tinha de apertar. Estava extremamente forte, a água já teria invadido a casa se não fosse a caneleta do corredor que levava a água para fora da casa.

Viu a garota pegar um guarda-chuva que mais parecia um guarda-sol e abri-lo ali mesmo, na cozinha. Logo mais pegou um balde em baixo da pia. Sairia de lá se seu "guarda-chuva" não tivesse sido "roubado" por um certo Uchiha:

- Nani? – disse, confusa.

- Admita, você não vai conseguir pegar as roupas e segurar o guarda-chuva ao mesmo tempo... – resmungou, seguindo a garota para fora da casa, protegendo os dois pelo guarda-chuva.

- Oke, você venceu... – disse, girando os olhos e pegando as roupas do varal com uma agilidade sobrenatural.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha por alguns segundos. Como ela conseguia ser tão rápida? Ele não sabia. Mas sabia que ela devia ter treinado para fazer isso.

Voltaram para dentro da casa, Sasuke fechou o guarda-chuva e o chacoalhou um pouco para que não ficasse tão molhado.

Sasuke fitou a amiga. Amiga? É, eles eram amigos... Não que eles tivessem escolhido assim.

O Uchiha olhou mais uma vez para fora da casa. Era melhor ir embora antes que fizesse alguma coisa.

- Vou indo... – disse em tom baixo, sem esperar qualquer reação da garota.

Sakura ficou imóvel. Porque ele tinha que ir? Já estava ali não estava...?

Além do mais... Estava chovendo forte e ele não ia conseguir chegar a salvo em sua casa.

Sasuke estava prestes a tocar a maçaneta da porta, mas foi impedido. Sentiu seu braço direito ser laçado o fazendo parar:

- ...Não vá... – murmurou a kunoichi. Apenas para ele ouvi-la. Sakura tinha a testa encostada na parte de trás do ombro direito do shinobi. Ele não moveu um músculo.

Sasuke ia dizer que não...

Ia dizer que estava ocupado de mais para ficar ali...

Ia dizer que aquilo estava fora de cogitação...

Mas não podia...

Não conseguia...

A voz, e a doçura da kunoichi o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Eu... Não quero ficar aqui... Sozinha...- pediu mais uma vez, fechando os olhos.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça. Murmurou um '_sim_' e ela se separou dele, fitando o chão. Sakura tinha que dizer alguma coisa, não podia ficar lá, parada feito uma idiota depois de ter feito o que fez. Ele se virou para ela e não disse nada.

Apenas uma coisa veio em sua mente:

- Quer jantar...? – perguntou, fitando a cozinha.

- Que seja... – resmungou o Uchiha, nunca admitira que estava com fome. Mas estava. Era como se ela soubesse o que ele pensava.

Sakura sorriu docemente, e rumou na direção do cozinha. Ela havia se tornado mais escura. A kunoichi quase se chocou com a pia se não tivesse tocado de leve nela primeiro.

Sakura se abaixou, abrindo a ultima gaveta do lado direito da pia. Sasuke voltou a ativar o Sharigan. Encostou-se na parede e ficou fitando a garota.

- Pode fazer um favor pra mim Sasuke-kun...? – perguntou, mexendo na gaveta.

- O que é?

- Você podia ir naquele armário do lado da escada e pegar uma lanterna vermelha pra mim? – pediu docemente, tirando um saco de velas de dentro da gaveta.

- Oke... – disse, se retirando do local.

Sasuke rumou na direção do armário. Abriu o mesmo, como haviam tralhas naquele lugar. Uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. Um álbum de fotos que estava prestes a cair. O pegou, a curiosidade falou mais alto e ele o abriu.

_A primeira foto era de Sakura e Ino. Crianças... Estavam sorrindo. Sim, sorrindo._

_Próxima foto, as duas novamente. Abraçadas em um banco de praça. Elas eram tão ligadas quando pequenas, não se sabia como conseguiam se "odiar". Bem... O Uchiha e toda Konoha sabiam._

Sasuke ficou irritado. Droga, _ELE_ era o motivo de ter '_destruído_' a doce amizade daquelas garotinhas. Guardou o álbum de fotos, mas aquilo parecia ter sido apenas um motivo para um outro cair.

Sasuke o segurou antes que tocasse o chão. - "Maldita curiosidade!" – pensou. Abrindo o álbum.

_Surpreendeu-se quando viu a primeira foto. Naruto e Sakura, sorrindo. Juntos em um banco._

_Viu a próxima. Os dois novamente. Ainda usavam as roupas de quando se tornaram um único time._

_Passou algumas fotos. Parou em uma foto de Naruto, Kakashi e Sakura. Ele não estava lá. Ainda usavam as roupas normais._

_Logo em seguida estavam os dois novamente, agora com roupas de Jounnins. Sakura estava abraçando o Uzumaki por trás, o mesmo tinha um sorriso na face, sentado em uma pedra._

_Próxima foto, um de costas pro outro de braços cruzados. Sorrisos estampados na face._

Passou ligeiramente outras fotos.

_Algumas tinham Sakura e Ino fazendo caretas. Sakura e Hinata, tímida como sempre. Sakura e Tenten que faziam poses de 'modelo'._

_Havia também fotos de Sakura com Neji, que a laçava pela cintura enquanto ela sorria corada. E também com Shikamaru que magicamente não saiu com cara de sono._

Sasuke sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa.

_Outra foto era Sakura com Lee, o mesmo tinha uma pose de 'Nice Guy' e um sorriso vitorioso na face._

Uma ultima foto eram com todos.

_Sakura tinha as mãos sobre o ombro direito do loiro o rosto apoiado na mesma. Sorriam. Ao lado dela estava Ino, de pernas cruzadas. Ao lado dela Shikamaru com sono, e Chouji que comia batatinhas._

_Ao lado de Naruto estava Hinata, brincado com os dedos. E respectivamente Kiba com Akamaru nos braços e Shino._

_À frente de Sakura estava Tenten, ajoelhada. Ao lado direito dela estava Lee, com os olhos brilhando. E ao lado esquerdo, Neji sentado._

_A trás de Sakura ao fundo estava Tsunade. Entre Kakashi e Gai. Ao lado de Gai estava Asuma, a trás de Ino. E ao lado de Kakashi Kurenai, atrás de Hinata. Jiraya estava ao lado de Kurenai, com um olhar pervo._

_Todos estavam lá, até Shizune e Iruka. Podia-se ver TonTon surgindo no canto esquerdo em baixo na foto._

Menos ele. Ele lembrou desse dia, Sakura tinha perguntado se ele queria se juntar a eles na foto. Mas ele não quis.

Lembrou que Lee tinha comentado com Naruto sobre eles terem esperado meia hora antes de bater a foto porque Sakura queria ver se Sasuke aparecia.

Todos tinham essa foto, menos ele. Porque?

Porque ele era muito idiota.

Porque ele era tonto.

E porque achava que era estúpido fazer tal coisa.

Guardou o álbum e fitou a lanterna. A mesma estava em sua frente, ao lado da caixa de fotos.

Sasuke pegou a lanterna e fechou o armário. Dando uma ultima olhada para os álbuns de fotos. Rumou na direção da cozinha novamente.

Sakura estava abaixada procurando algo no armário em baixo da pia. Sasuke viu a cozinha toda iluminada, cheia de velas. Nem precisava mais daquela lanterna.

- Pode deixar ali em cima da mesa... – disse Sakura, ainda de costas.

Sasuke realmente não sabia como ela conseguia fazer aquilo. Ela sabia onde ele estava sem ao menos olhá-lo.

Sakura levantou-se, segurando um recipiente oval de vidro. Pondo o mesmo encima da pia. Rumou na direção da geladeira.

- Quer comer o que? – perguntou, analisando o conteúdo da mesma – Tem Nhoque a molho bolonhesa. – completou, sentindo uma gota surgir em sua testa.

- Pode ser... – respondeu Sasuke, encostando-se na parede, sentado na cadeira.

Sakura não estava acreditando que jantaria com Uchiha Sasuke. Nem em mil anos sonharia com coisa parecida. Ino morreria de ciúmes. Ou melhor, Ino morrera de ciúmes porque ELA jantaria com Sasuke.

Sorriu vitoriosa por trás da porta da geladeira, queria que Ino fosse uma mosquinha só pra vê-los juntos.

A garota retirou o pote de dentro do congelador recém feito. Tinha antes de irem pra missão e nem teve tempo de saboreá-lo. 'Droga...' Murmurou, não devia ter guardado no freezer.

Sasuke viu uma gota surgir na testa da garota quando a mesma "tentou" retirar o conteúdo de dentro do pote. Sakura pegou uma bacia de vidro e encheu de água quente, pondo o pote dentro da mesma, virou-se para o amigo. Sasuke a fitava intensamente, isso a deixava incomodada.

- Nee Sasuke-kun – começou, encostando-se na pia – A gente pode esperar lá na sala. Acho que vai demorar um pouco... – completou, sorrido sem graça para o garoto, o fazendo acordar de seus devaneios.

Sasuke se levantou quando Sakura caminhou na direção da sala. Seguiu a mesma, sem nem ao menos pegar a lanterna em cima da mesa. Ativou o Sharigan para ver o lugar melhor. Sakura caminhava na direção da sala, percebeu que ela parecia confusa sobre a localização dos móveis. Ele não sabia que fazia uma semana que haviam trocado os móveis de lugar.

Sakura adentrou na sala, apalpando o ar. Como se procurasse as paredes ou algum móvel. Arregalou os olhos quando tropeçou em uma almofada no chão. Cairia de cara se o Uchiha não a tivesse laçado por trás... Pela cintura.

- Não vá cair... – disse em tom baixo, fazendo com que a Haruno sentisse um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha.

Sakura estava imóvel, seus corpos estavam colados, e ela podias sentir a respiração do Uchiha chocando com seu pescoço.

- O-Oke... – gaguejou, estava chegando a poder ser comparada a Hinata por causa de seu rubor. Mas isso não era nada bom, nada bom.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, Sasuke nem ao menos se movia para soltá-la. E Sakura não dizia nada.

- "_Faça Alguma coisa Sakura!_" – exclamava feito louca a inner de Sakura.

Sasuke estava tão embriagado com o perfume de cerejeiras que a Haruno exalava, que nem ao menos percebeu que ainda a segurava.

- "_Se mova Uchiha! Não fique se mostrando fraco ò.ó_" – exclamava em pensamentos.

Finalmente acordou, Sasuke voltou à realidade. Soltou a garota, mas não o devia ter feito. Sakura acabou caindo no chão, como ia cair antes de ser segurada:

- ITAI! – exclamou, massageando o nariz.

Sasuke se xingou mentalmente por ter soltado a garota. Abaixou-se, ficando na altura da Haruno. Que agora estava sentada no chão. No entanto, pelo fato dela ainda estar meio zonza, não estava enxergando nada, estava tudo embaçado. E em um movimento brusco levantou-se, ou pelo menos tentou se levantar já que chocou sua cabeça com a de um certo Uchiha que estava na sua frente:

- Itai! – exclamaram em uníssono. Cada um massageava a própria cabeça.

Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou o Uchiha sentado a sua frente, massageando a cabeça.

- Kami-sama! – exclamou nervosa – Go-Gomem Nasai Sasuke-kun! – disse, nervosa. Droga... Tinha machucado ele.

- Esta tudo bem... – respondeu, levantando-se e esticando a mão para ela.

- Gomem mesmo, é que eu não te vi ai. E ai – dizia, enquanto levantava do chão com a ajuda de Sasuke.

- Não tem problema, estou bem Sakura! – disse, girando os olhos.

- O-Oke... – Murmurou, completamente constrangida por causa do trombo.

Certaram-se no sofá, um ao lado do outro. O silêncio predominou no local novamente, e estava se tornando incômodo. Pelo menos pela parte de Sakura.

Sasuke não dizia nada. Apenas ficava olhando um ponto mais interessante na parede da sala. A televisão não podia ser ligada, o vídeo também não. Resumindo, não tinham o que fazer.

- Que chuva em... – comentou Sakura, que agora se chutava mentalmente por não ter dito outra coisa melhor.

- É... – respondeu o Uchiha.

Silêncio novamente. No entanto, o mesmo foi quebrado pro um trovão forte, que pareceu cair dentro da casa. Sakura deu um grito e sem pensar acabou por pular em cima de Sasuke. Ficando no colo dele.

Sasuke ficou surpreso com a reação da garota, no entanto, não fez nada para tirá-la de cima dele. Sakura finalmente se tocou da posição constrangedora que estava. Ficou em silêncio, ele a fitava intensamente, como se quisesse ler a sua alma. Sakura esta se sentindo incomodada.

Sakura sorriu sem graça para o Uchiha e fez que ia se levantar, mas sentiu sua cintura ser pressionada contra o corpo dele. Sasuke tinha a cintura dela laçada por seus braços e impedindo de se levantar.

Ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke levou a mão ao rosto da garota, retirando uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair. Sakura sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha.

Nem o Sharigan estava conseguindo manter Uchiha Sasuke são. Levou a mão à nuca da garota e gentilmente começou a aproximar os rostos.

Sakura podia sentir as borboletas rodopiarem dentro de seu estomago. A única coisa que ela fez foi fechar os olhos e deixar acontecer.

Pode sentir o doce gosto dos lábios da Haruno. Se ele soube-se que eram tão bons deveria tê-los provado há mais tempo. Sakura entreabriu os lábios, dando passagem para a língua do Uchiha, tornando o beijo apaixonado.

Sasuke explorava cada canto da boca da garota. Suas línguas faziam uma dança sensual e que só eles poderiam presenciar. O beijo parecia que não ia cessar tão cedo.

No entanto, um forte trovão foi ouvido novamente. Sakura se separou do garoto e deu um grito de susto. Mas foi ai que Uchiha Sasuke percebeu a '_burrada_', pelo menos do ponto de vista dele, que fez.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado dele, constrangida. E Sasuke estava completamente sem graça. Fitava um ponto mais interessante na parede. Sakura levantou-se e pensou em uma desculpa rápida:

- Vou na cozinha! – disse rapidamente, esquivando das almofadas no chão e rumando na direção da cozinha.

Sasuke viu a garota se afastar. Xingou-se mentalmente por ter fraquejado. Droga, ela conseguia, apenas ela conseguia o fazer fraquejar. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos, suspirando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura encostou a testa na geladeira. Eles tinham se beijado. Aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de sonho, um de seus mais secretos sonhos. Suspirou, encostando as costas na porta da geladeira. Sorria pra si mesma, com dois dedos sobre a boca. Como se quisesse constatar que foi verdade.

- Sasuke-kun... – murmurou, sorrindo singelamente – "O Amor Vence!" – Gritava a todos os pulmões a Inner de Sakura, fazendo uma pose de 'Nice Guy', com o dedão erguido.

Como ela queria que Ino tivesse visto aquilo, Ino ia ficar com tanta inveja que iria se auto-chutar. Riu baixo. Mas foi ai que ela se lembrou, ele se mostrou arrependido. Pelo menos foi o que ela achou perceber. Fitou o chão.

Negou com a cabeça e rumou na direção da pia. O Nhoque já estava 'solto'. Tirou o conteúdo do recipiente e pos em uma panela. Ligando o fogo em seguida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não demorou muito pára a comida ficar pronta. Sasuke ainda estava na sala, e não soltava um _piu_.

Sakura rumou na direção da sala e o chamou. Ainda sem graça pelo fato de recordar os acontecimento de um tempo atrás.

- Sasuke-kun... O Jantar esta pronto... – disse, em tom baixo.

- Oke... – falou, levantando do sofá e seguindo a garota, tentando fingir que nada tivesse acontecendo.

Chegaram em uma aposento antes da cozinha, a sala de jantar. Havia dois pratos de cor branca, um em cada ponta da mesa, já que a mesma era apenas de quatro lugares. Havia copos de vidro ao lado direito de cada prato. E os talheres estavam do lado esquerdo. No entanto, o que mais o chamou a atenção foi o par de velas no centro da mesa. Iluminando o local.

Sakura se sentou na ponta ao lado da porta da cozinha, e Sasuke se sentou de costas para a Sala. Sakura sorriu sem graça pra ele e pôs um 'lenço' sobre as pernas. Sasuke pegou o garfo de prata e fitou a comida. O Nhoque de Sakura parecia estar realmente bom.

Sakura sorriu singelamente para ele.

- Não esta envenenado não viu... – comentou, dando uma garfada na comida – Pode comer... – completou, antes de colocar o conteúdo do garfo na boca.

Sasuke nada disse. Apenas começou a comer. Aquele silêncio estava se tornando incomodo, principalmente para Sakura. Sasuke resolveu quebrá-lo:

- Você tem um caso com o Dobe? – perguntou, sem fitá-la.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e corou. De onde ele tinha tirado essa idéia maluca:

- Nande...? – perguntou receosa.

- Quando peguei a lanterna. Acabei vendo umas fotos e... Havia varias de você com ele. – comentou, dando um gole no refrigerante.

Sakura se surpreendeu.

Uchiha Sasuke esta com ciúmes dela?

Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke demonstrava algum tipo de ciúmes? Principalmente direcionados a ela.

Aquilo realmente não estava acontecendo. Ou melhor, _ELA _queria que estivesse acontecendo. Mas era, impossível.

- I-ie Sasuke-kun... – disse, gaguejando. Realmente podia ser comparada com Hinata.

Foi ai que Sasuke se tocou...

Estava com ciúmes da Haruno?

Estava com raiva de Naruto por _ELE_ ter saído em quase todas as fotos com_ ELA_?

Estava com ódio do sorriso que _ELA_ dava pra _ELE_ nas fotos?

Ele não podia estar com ciúmes. Eles não tinham nada. Ele não sentia nada por ela, ou... Sentia?

Aquele beijo não foi acidental. _ELE_ que começou com aquilo, ela apenas se entregou.

Ótimo, Uchiha Sasuke estava confuso.

- Algum problema, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou, receosa a garota. Vendo ele se mostrar distante.

- Nenhum... – disse, levando uma garfada de comida a boca.

- Você também... Podia estar nas fotos... – disse em tom baixo, brincando com a comida no prato.

Sasuke levantou o olhar e a fitou. Ótimo, ela estava triste.

Estava triste porque ele foi idiota o bastante de não ter tirado uma mísera foto com ela.

Ou estava triste por ele fingir que nada aconteceu naquela sala?

- "Faça algo Sasuke!" – exclamava em pensamentos – "Você é um idiota... Porque você não para de fingir que não... Que não gostou!" – perguntava para si mesmo.

Sakura estava se sentindo mal por causa daquilo. Eles se beijaram e Sasuke parecia nem ter ao menos ligado para aquilo. Quem sabe o beijo só aconteceu porque ele sentiu pena dela? Pena por ela gostar dele e ele não demonstrar nada em troca.

Suspirou triste, dando um gole no refrigerante. Sasuke fez o mesmo, deu um longo gole no refrigerante que estava na metade em seu copo.

- Porque perguntou? – disse, sem fitá-lo.

- Nada... – respondeu seco. Uchiha Sasuke estava com... Ciúmes! Isso era impossível. Ou pelo menos era, até ele descobrir que sentia algo pela kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

Sakura não estava mais agüentando aquilo, simplesmente não estava. Aquele beijo não significou NADA! Não podia estar acontecendo, de jeito nenhum. Estava sendo despedaçada por dentro, estava irritada, estava nervosa, estava morrendo. Não conseguia ficar ali, simplesmente não conseguia.

Sakura levantou-se bruscamente da mesa, Sasuke arregalou os olhos em susto.

- Aonde você vai! – exclamou, vendo a garota se afastar, indo em direção a cozinha.

Ela não respondeu, já estava machucada de mais para responder alguma coisa. Deixou para trás um Uchiha confuso.

Sasuke se surpreendeu com a atitude da garota, ou já esperava por isso. Ele estava ignorando o fato de terem se beijado e então agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tentou se manter são naquela mesa. Não agüentava o fato de não poder tocá-la, de não poder sentir seus cheiro de perto, de não poder beijá-la.

Sentiu o frio invadir o ambiente, ainda chovia, e forte. Foi quando se tocou do que aconteceu, Sakura estava fora de casa. Levantou-se e correu na direção da cozinha, como esperado, a porta para o quintal estava aberta. Parou na frente da mesma, e então... Seu olhar capturou uma pequena garota agachada no pé de uma árvore que tinha no centro do quintal, abraçando as próprias pernas, na chuva.

Sentiu seu coração contrair, uma raiva invadiu seu corpo, como ele era idiota! Mais uma vez, destruiu os sentimentos recém juntados da garota.

Sasuke saiu da casa sem pensar duas vezes, correu na direção da garota e se abaixou pra ficar na altura dela.

- Se ficar na chuva vai ficar gripada. Vamos, volte pra dentro. – falou, a fitando. Mas ela nem ao menos se moveu.

Sasuke começou a se irritar, ótimo, ela estava o evitando. Segurou o braço da garota na tentativa de levantá-la.

- Me deixe em paz! – exclamou, se livrando das mãos dele. Sasuke se calou – O que foi! Esta com pena de mim novamente! Eu não preciso dela, me deixe em paz! – exclamou, irritava, podia-se notar que ela estava chorando, mesmo com chuva no seu rosto.

- Sakura eu- foi cortado, já que ela levantou-se rapidamente e começou a correr, na direção do corredor lateral.

Sasuke sem pensar duas vezes, começou a correr atrás dela. Por ser mais rápido conseguiu alcançá-la. Segurou seu pulso, na tentativa de fazer ela o olhar, mas a garota nem se moveu.

- Sakura, olhe pra mim... – pediu, ainda a segurando pelo pulso, mas ela não mexeu um músculo se quer – Vamos... Olhe pra mim! – ela continuou o ignorando – Sakura, me desculpe... – falou baixo, suspirando derrotado.

Ela sentiu seu coração palpitar, Sasuke estava pedindo desculpas? Isso era algum tipo de miragem. Algum Genjutsu, com certeza.

- Vamos! Olhe pra mim droga! – exclamou, irritado. E com um movimento rápido, virou a garota de frente para ele. Ela arregalou os olhos com a atitude do rapaz, mas seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos pelo choro – Não me ignore... – completou, a encarando. Ela podia morrer olhando os obres do Uchiha, aqueles olhos penetrantes.

- N-Não me o-olhe assim... – falou, virando o rosto – Você sempre me ignorou, porque não consegue ser ignorado! – exclamou, sem fitá-lo. Ele ainda a segurava.

- Pare de fazer isso! – exclamou, irritado – Me desculpe se fui idiota! Desculpe-me se ignorei você! Desculpe-me se fui ridículo durante todos esse anos! Me desculpe! – completou, alterado.

Sakura o encarou surpresa, Deus, Sasuke estava se desculpando. Podia achar que não era real, mas ele a estava segurando, podia sentir o calor das mãos dele, podia senti-lo.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... – sussurrou.

Podiam sentir a chuva apertar. Suas roupas já estavam encharcadas, mas nenhum deles ligava para nada daquilo.

- Eu fui um idiota! – falou, tocando o rosto dela com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra agora entrelaçava a mão direita dela – Aquele beijo Sakura, foi tudo pra mim. Eu não estava ignorando você. Eu achei que foi errado. Eu achei que se tivéssemos algo, quando eu for matar Itachi eu posso... Eu posso não voltar. – completou, acariciando o rosto molhado da kunoichi.

- Sasuke-kun, eu... Eu sempre amei você! Sempre! Mas você nunca me notava, eu só queria ser notada. Eu só queria que VOCÊ me notasse, só você... – sussurrou, e em um movimento sem pensar o abraçou, deixando um forte Uchiha confuso – Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim, não sei o que eu faria sem você... Já tentei te esquecer, mas não consigo... – completou em soluços, seu rosto estava "enfiado" no pescoço do mesmo. Ela voltou a chorar com a idéia de que ele poderia morrer algum dia se lutasse contra Itachi.

- Sakura eu... – sussurrou, e nisso retribuiu o abraço da kunoichi de olhos esmeralda – É por isso que eu te evitava! Era por isso que eu temia me aproximar de você... Se eu me envolvesse, não queria que terminasse assim... – completou, suspirando.

Sakura se afastou um pouco e o encarou confusa, ele a amava? Isso era muito pra ela, seu coração palpitava sem parar enquanto na sua mente varias imagens de momentos juntos rodavam pela sua cabeça.

- Eu não deixaria acabar assim, porque eu ainda amo você... – sussurrou. Seus olhos ainda estavam marejados.

Sasuke não sabia o que responder era orgulhoso de mais para se declarar com palavras. Ele não era bom nisso, tinha seu próprio jeito de demonstrar afeto. Sakura sentiu sua cintura ser laçada pelo Uchiha, Sasuke tocou de levo o queixo da garota, a trazendo para perto de si. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e aproveitou o momento. Então, Sasuke selou seus lábios com os dele.

As borboletas rodopiavam em seu estomago e tudo era mágico para Sakura. Podia dizer que até ouvira os tão falados sinos... Sakura sentiu a língua dele pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. E o pedido foi concedido, a garota entreabriu os lábios. E o beijo se tornou apaixonado.

As línguas faziam uma dança sensual na boca de ambos. Mais uma vez, só eles podiam apreciar, eles, a chuva e a lua. Sakura laçou o pescoço do Uchiha tornando os beijos cada vez mais profundos, que chegava a ser selvagem.

O plano de Tsunade havia dado certo como o planejado. E ela só saberia disso no dia seguinte, quando arrumaria uma desculpa para levar uma certa Sakura até sua sala.

Separaram-se, Sakura o encarava surpresa e ele estava com uma expressão serena na face.

- Eu te amo! – exclamou a de cabelos rosados, pulando no pescoço do garoto.

- Eu... Eu também te amo Sakura... – disse, sorrindo em resposta.

Eles se amavam e nada os separariam, nem a morte. Sasuke tinha dois objetivos... O primeiro era matar Itachi, que estava perto de acontecer e ele nem ao menos sabia disso, e o segundo era... Reconstruir seu clã... Com Sakura.

Os olhos esmeraldas da garota brilhavam enquanto se abraçavam, estava tão feliz que podia explodir de alegria. E Sasuke...? Sasuke finalmente conhecera o que era a tão sonhada Felicidade...

**#o#o#o#o#**

**Yoh Minna o/ One-Shot que to pra escrever faz mó cara x.x Mas finalmente postada D**

**Bem, a idéia inicial era escrever apenas um fic sobre Um Jantar. Mas acabei gostando tanto de escrever esse One que resolvi fazer versões para o fic D**

**Essa versão foi Sasu/Saku **

**Farei um Shika/Tema, Naru/Hina, Neji/Teten e Ino/Gaara.**

**Respectivamente nessa ordem **

**Espero que gostem dessa ficzinha D**

**Kissus **

**Jaa o/**


End file.
